Solace
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: Morgan doesn't like the new agent. Just a quick one shot designed to work through some personal issues with the newest season. May be slightly spoilerrific for those outside the U.S. But not really...mostly based on speculation.


**I accepted JJ leaving, been bracing myself for Prentiss's inevitable departure, even been patient with the lack of our beloved family dynamic. But, hearing rumors about this new agent and seeing where it's going…it's too much. I was seething while attempting sleep, and this popped in my head so I had to jot it down real quick before bed. So, my apologies to anyone offended. This is simply a bit of 'Solace'.**

Derek was in a perpetually foul mood. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he realized it seemed to start shortly after Prentiss had offered to mentor that new agent. Seaver seemed like a nice enough girl. She was pretty, determined, bright…but something about her just made him…uncomfortable. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he'd begun noticing that his discomfort grew whenever she was close to Reid. Which lately, seemed to be all the time. Sometimes, she stuck to him so closely, Derek was reminded of some kind of sucker fish…or a leach. Yes, a leach was more accurate. She always seemed to find reasons to touch his arm, flash him a smile, manipulate him with her doe-eyed damsel crap…it wasn't right. That wasn't the way to win someone like Spencer. Was it? No. Pretty Boy deserved better.

Derek grew more uneasy as the days passed and his unease quickly grew to annoyance and annoyance to resentment which blossomed ever so swiftly into contempt for the blonde, every time he saw her near the young genius. Especially when he realized that Spencer was warming to the behavior. Encouraging it with his small, goofy, lopsided smiles…the ones that used to be reserved for _him_. And the blushing at the playful sweater tugs was always something he'd done with Derek.

The breaking point comes on a case in Denver. The team arrives at the local police station where Sheriff Dawson waits outside to greet them.

"We have an office all set up with everything you requested. Just let me know if you need anything." Dawson offers.

"Actually, I think we could use some coffee." Spencer says imploringly.

"Oh. Uh, well, our coffee machine broke yesterday. We haven't really had a chance to replace it with everything going on…"

"It's alright." Hotch assures him. "We'll grab some later."

Registering the desperate look in Reid's eyes, Dawson took pity.

"There's a little café across the street." He says pointing. "Serves the best coffee in town."

"Thank you. We'll be sure to pick some up after the briefing." Hotch replies.

When Spencer's body noticeably tenses to this news, Derek's heart aches as he takes in the kicked puppy look, pout adorned lips positively irresistible. He starts to offer to pick some up while the others get started, when the voice that he had come to equate with something like that of nails on a chalk board broke in, interrupting him.

"I'll go get you some Spencer." She grins, ruffling his hair.

Oh, no she didn't! The hair was off limits! That was sacred!

"Really? Thanks Ashley! You're a life saver!"

"How do you like it?" She asks almost suggestively, even if the tone was lost on the caffeine-deprived man.

Derek felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Little bit of cream, LOTS of sugar." He smiles gratefully.

"Sure thing. Be right back.' She says with a wink.

As the rest of the team all file inside the station, Derek hangs back watching the woman make her way toward the café.

"Hey Seaver," Derek calls after her.

She stops, looking back at him in question.

"Spencer prefers _brown_ sugar."

She opens her mouth to reply when a semi slams into her with a sickening smack.

"Oops." Derek smirks, calling for an ambulance.

*Looks like Reid will need some comforting.*

THE END.

**No? Well, I enjoyed it. Thoroughly. In fact, I think it would fit into the cannon quite nicely. Just to clarify, I have nothing against the actress…but…yeah…**


End file.
